To Lose A Friend
by Lemonly
Summary: Hermione sings a song and talks to her best frind who was killed in a drunk driving accident.  Unknown to her, the DA was listening.  Slight HHr


Hermione looked behind her, once last time before entering a classroom that hadn't been used in 50 years. She was unknowingly followed by the DA who had disillusionment charms placed on themselves. Hermione had been acting strange all day but when she didn't show up to the lunch meeting, they decided to follow her. They closed the door and watched as she pulled a large piece of fabric off a grand piano.

Hermione sat down at the bench and ran her fingers lightly over the keys. She then began to play. Her voice filled the air, shocking the members of the DA.

_I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it babe  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way_

September 1st, 2003  
It took the life right out of me  
Hung up the phone  
Raced out the door  
Broken  
Tried to believe that it wasn't true  
But in my heart I always knew  
That being the life of the party would catch up to you  
Your family was waiting and crying for three damn hours

I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it babe  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way  
Everything's cool on the straight away  
But you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five  
Why babe?

Every time I'm home I pass that road  
Driving alone and the street feels cold  
Seeing your face yeah it's haunting me  
My mind goes crazy tryin' to figure out  
Just where you would be four years from now  
And what you were thinking when the lights came down  
Doctors were trying to save you for three damn hours

I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it babe  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way  
Everything's cool on the straight away  
But you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five  
Why babe?

Who ever said that life was fair  
When you live without a care  
When you're invincible  
When you're invincible  
When you're invincible  
Who thinks about leaving when you're livin'

I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it babe  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way  
Everything's cool on the straight away  
But you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five  
Why babe?

She finished the song and furiously tried to wipe her tears away. Giving up when they wouldn't stop, she looked up at the ceiling, blinking furiously.

"I wish you were still here. I miss you so much. I still cry myself to sleep from time to time. There's so much I need to talk to you about, but I can't. I still ask myself 'why?' But then I remember that you were on your way to cheer me up after another fight. Then I remember that it was my fault. If I had known you had been at the party, I wouldn't have called you. If I had known that you had been drinking, I definitely wouldn't have called you. I would have called Emma or Abby. But because I was stupid, I called you. I'm so sorry, babe, I'm so sorry. I don't have anyone I can talk to anymore. Sure, I have Harry and Ron, but I don't have my best friend. Why didn't you listen to me? Why didn't you stay? Why didn't you give Emma your keys so you couldn't leave? Why did you steal your brother's car, especially since you didn't have a license? Why did you have to be such a good friend? I told you, after realizing that you were drunk, to just come by the next day. Why didn't you listen to me for once? If you had, I wouldn't be alone. I would have someone who knows the real me. I got into Julliard. Did I tell you that? I leave next month. I haven't told anyone yet. I don't know how to. I mean, I don't want Harry to think that I'm abandoning, which Ron will convince him of. I want to help Harry, but this is my dream, you know? Of course you do. You're the one who gave me this crazy idea. But I want to thank you. You, Emma, and Abby are the only people who ever believed I could make it come true. I was so lucky to have a friend like you. I hope you know that you inspired me and are still inspiring me. I probably wouldn't have accepted if it weren't for the fact that if you were still with me, you would have beat me for passing up this opportunity. I just…it'll be hard. Knowing this was something you wanted for me since you found out about my dream. I've started writing songs for my first album. That's right, I got my first recording contract. Mum wasn't very happy. You know how she is. But I know she's just worried. After all, the music industry is a hard industry to make it in. I wrote one about you and I got the rights to re-do Jesse McCartney's Invincible. It's the song I just performed. The record company loves it. I start recording the rest of it next month as well. It'll be going back and forth between campus and the studio. It'll be hard but I'm so excited about it. The album's name is Topher. Yeah, I named it after you. Because, you know, there's a lot of Christophers and Chris' but only one Topher. I'll never forget about. All my future, maybe, awards I will get will all be thanks to you. I should probably get going before they realize I'm not in the library. I swear, it's like they think I'm always where I say I am. You always knew that just meant I didn't want to be followed. I can't believe they don't notice anything. There's so much I want to tell them, but they need to notice that something's wrong first. Well, wish me luck. That's where you would say 'You don't need it'. I miss you so much. Every girl needs her best friend, I need mine more than ever now. Mum likes to talk about where you would be if you hadn't crashed. But I know where you would be. You would be a phone call away, no matter what. It's because of you that I charmed my cell phone to work here. Sometimes, I call Emma and Abby. But it's just not the same. I need my gay best friend to tell me to that the guy I'm crushing on isn't worth it. I need him to tell me that I look fabulous after I spend hours getting ready for something, only to be insulted repeatedly Ron. I need you to tell me how to tell Harry that I can't stay here. That I have had this dream since I was three and saw Les Miserables for the first time. That since then, my dream was to be up on that stage, playing Eponine. That I've been writing songs for my non-existent cd since I was ten. That my dreams just happen to be coming true right when he's getting ready to face his destiny. I feel like a horrible friend, but I have to do this. I have to prove to mum, and myself, that I can do this. That I'm not just wasting my life, I'm not throwing out my future. God, I need you now. If I ever win a Tony or a Grammy, it'll be your name on it, because you're the reason I went for it. I miss you so much. You were the best friend a girl could ask for. Talk to you tomorrow, Topher." Hermione wiped the remaining tears from her face and walked out of the room.

After she left, the DA took their charms off and looked at each other in shock.

"Is she really leaving?" Ron asked.

"Of course she is. This is Julliard she got into. It's one of the best music schools in the world. And a record deal to top it off? You can bet she's leaving." Dean said, amazed.

"I guess we better make the best of our last month with her." Harry said.

"Maybe you can finally tell her how you feel, Harry." Lavender said.

"Maybe,"

"She likes you, too."

"She does?"

"Duh!"

"I gotta go!"

With that Harry ran after Hermione. After ten minutes of discussing the latest development, the rest of the DA left. They stopped short outside the Gryffindor portrait hole. Harry was leaning down to gently kiss Hermione, a smile on both of their faces.

"Does this mean Harry's leaving, too?" Ron asked.

"If you had an amazing girl like Hermione, would you just let her go or would you go after her? Wait a second, don't answer that." Parvati said, adding the last part as Ron opened his mouth.


End file.
